


His Baby Girl

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory always wanted to be a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Baby Girl

His baby girl… He'd only gotten to hold her for a little while. To examine her tiny fingers and toes. To marvel at each precious little fingernail.

He'd loved the little pout she wore in her sleep, and the way she slept so deeply that her little arm flopped out of her blanket and just hung there, perfectly content in his hands.

She was so small, and perfect. It killed him that he hadn't been there when she was born. Hadn't been there to rub Amy's pregnant tummy and whisper secrets to his unborn child.

It was even worse than waiting for Amy to return for 2000 years, because these were days he'd never get back.

He'd broken down and cried. He hadn't meant to. He was going to be cool, be the strong one for once.

But she was so beautiful, lying there in his hands, and then she woke up and looked at him and put a hand over his heart and he lost it.

His baby girl…

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
